


A Certain Hold

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breathplay, Bruises, Casual Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Marking, No Underage Sex, Rough Sex, older!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For it being as casual and fucked of an arrangement between them it hardly meant that Damian was any less territorial than had it been otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Hold

Fingers dug into his hip, grasping tightly for leverage to yank him backwards into the pelvis snapping forward. He clutched at the sheet beneath his fists, listening to the slap of flesh on flesh and the panting in his ear, all the while struggling to keep himself up on his knees as the grip around his throat grew tighter. He could throw the younger man off him if he wanted- even though he’s just as big as him these days, but he relished in the deep burn of the thrusts, loved the way his eyes fluttered just as much as his pulse as lungs seized from the lack of oxygen.

Why would he _want_ to ruin a good thing?

Damian could get him off just like this- and _knew_ it. He need not pay any attention to the twitching cock between his legs, precome already dripping onto the sheet below and smearing against his stomach, and Jason could already visualize the smirk that was surely on his face.

He swallowed roughly, throat working against the man’s palm as his chest heaved, and his vision began to blur while he began to claw the bed beneath him. Sure enough a chuckle sounded from behind, and his legs threatened to give out on him as Damian began to slam into him _harder_ , picking up the pace as his fingertips dug painfully into the muscle and flesh of his neck. They would leave wicked painful bruises after the fact he was sure- serving as to remind him in the days that followed just what had transpired. He couldn’t complain, the memory and visual alone would get him through the rest of the week without having to seek contact, he had a hell of an imagination. At this rate his throat would still be mottled yellow the next time either of them sought the other out, and he knew without a doubt that Damian would get off on it, that he’d be pleased that he had left him so vividly marked.

For it being as casual and fucked of an arrangement between them it hardly meant that Damian was any less territorial than had it been otherwise.

And dammit if that possessiveness didn’t get _him_ hot as well. He was ready to admit he had more than a few issues.

He spasmed as the younger man switched angles ever so slightly, mouth dropping open in a silent scream as Damian began to drive against his prostate, and the heat began to burn in his middle. His thighs shook, muscles protesting against the stress and strain, and he surely would have been flat on the mattress if Damian weren’t holding up the bulk of his weight with large steady hands. He could no longer keep his eyes open and he grew lightheaded as his lungs burned from the choked off airway.

He was too far gone to understand the praise that was suddenly being purred into his ear, could only register the fond tone, the soft sigh at the end, and the teeth that then dug into the juncture of his shoulder-

And just like that his body seized, hips canting forward as he shot off a thick stream, and his lungs sucked in a painful gulp of breath as the hand released him and the airway was freed. He choked off a sob as his hips twitched, going boneless as the hand formerly digging into his hip moved to slip beneath him to hold him upright, and the other pet at his hair as the last of his orgasm rocked his exhausted body. Damian ceased his thrusts as he rode it out, only resuming once Jason re-learned how to breathe and his seed became but a trickle, and even then his movements were gentler than before.

He could only press his cheek into the mattress, unable to support the front half of his body in the slightest as Damian began pumping back into him, allowing the euphoric daze to take over as the young man’s moans grew in frequency, signaling just how close he was after watching him fall to pieces just moments before.

It wasn’t long before Damian was pressing against his back, shuddering as he hissed his name, and then released a breathy groan whilst spilling into him.

He gave a soft whimper as the man pulled out after a moment and shifted, unable to move, exhaustion making his limbs feel like lead. Damian merely hoisted himself off slightly to the side, enough for the bed to bear the brunt of his weight while still laying sprawled out upon his stomach and across Jason’s bare side. He lay with a leg still draped between Jason’s knees and his cheek pressed against a shoulder and sighed as his pulse began to drop back toward normal levels.

Jason’s eyes fluttered shut as the man’s breathing leveled, and hummed pleasantly when a hand shifted to rub gently at tender muscles, and Damian gave his neck a brief nuzzle.

As rough and demanding as he was during the majority of their fucking he never did skimp on the aftercare and Jason loved it more than he cared to admit. It made the trip back to one of his haunts far less uncomfortable and easier to pass out once he found the couch or mattress, more often than not dealing with the filth once he woke later in the afternoon, always able to get more than his usual few hours after his body was completely and pleasantly spent.

_Only…tonight?_

Tonight it _didn’t_ seem so horrible of an idea to lay where he had fallen, and likewise Damian seemed in no big hurry to move, silently mouthing at the flesh of his shoulder as he rubbed circles into his back.

Somehow it seemed easier to deal with the repercussions of staying at a later time- and _enjoy_ it in the meantime.


End file.
